


Deniability

by theskywasblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is determined.  Iruka doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



“No.” Iruka said very firmly, putting a kick behind the words, keeping eye contact, all the things he learned in his years as a teacher to put rowdy students in their place. And just in case it wasn’t clear enough he added, “It’s not going to happen.”

Kakashi was smiling, the smile of someone far too confident in his own success. Iruka hated that smile, and loved it, because it usually meant something borderline insane and wonderful was going to happen.

“Iruka...” Kakashi took a step forward, easy and fluid and predatory, and Iruka didn’t fall back, because you didn’t show weakness, especially not to a Jounin. “Come on, live a little.”

“Oh, I’ll live plenty,” Iruka scoffed, “right up until the Hokage kills us for having sex on her desk. So no. Absolutely, utterly, without a doubt, no.”

Kakashi kept smiling. Iruka would have smacked him if he thought it would do any good or rather if he’d thought he could actually make contact. Instead, he held his paperwork up like it could save him from the sheer destructive force of Kakashi’s libido.

“Two minutes,” Kakashi suggested, sounding much too hopeful, still trying to get Iruka to step back while Iruka reminded himself that no matter how much sex Kakashi radiated in his direction, there was still a very distinct chance that giving in this time to the suffocating heat of arousal Kakashi inspired in him whenever they are within twenty feet of each other would, actually, _get him killed_.

“I bet I could manage it in thirty seconds.”

“If you’re trying to win me over, it’s not working,” Iruka warned, glancing over Kakashi’s shoulder at the door – the totally unlocked door that anyone could walk through at any moment and see him with his cock tenting his uniform pants and Kakashi crowding in on him like he very much intended to crawl inside Iruka’s skin.

“Who said I was trying to win you over?” There was a flash of something dark behind Kakashi’s single eye, something purely predatory and intensely dangerous that made Iruka’s heart ratchet up and sweat pool at the base of his spine.

Then Iruka’s ass hit the edge of the desk and he heard himself mutter a desperate curse under his breath as Kakashi boxed him in with his body and strong, calloused hands, and dropped to his knees.

“Oh fuck, Kakashi...” Iruka had barely enough time to get his armload of paperwork to the desktop to keep it from spilling around them like a blanket of filthy leaves. He clutched both his hands deep into the mess of Kakashi’s hair as Kakashi got his mouth around Iruka’s cock with no hesitation at all, not even a pause for breath.

Iruka tossed his head back, cursing Jounin generally, and Kakashi more specifically as he tried to get leverage against the desk to at least move a little, but Kakashi’s hands were on his hips, holding him with enough force that the edge of the desk bit into his ass, a hot spike of discomfort in contrast to the pleasure swirling deep in the pit of his stomach and the aching tightness in his balls. Instead he bit his lip and tried to hold out as long as he could.

“That...” Iruka panted, swiping a hand across his face as Kakashi rocked back on his heels and finally let him go, gently tucking Iruka back into his pants, “was more than thirty seconds.”

“Not much more,” Kakashi smirked, and Iruka seriously considered an attempt at physical harm until he heard the familiar sharp clack of Tsunade’s heels outside the office door.

-End-


End file.
